justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Just Cause universe
This article lists all the events that have taken place in the Just Cause Universe and which have specific known dates/years. . One of the oldest Notable Buildings in the Just Cause Universe.]] Events in an obscure ancient past *The ancient Ular Tribe constructed a large number of temples all over Panau. These are believed to be the oldest things in the Just Cause Universe. *The people of Ancient Medici constructed a number of stone obelisks. Their actual age and purpose are unknown, but they are believed to be older than the Roman invasion and have something to do with religious practices. They could also be younger than the Roman occupation. *Natives of San Esperito constructed the Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. The modern locals refer to them as "the ancient ones". *Medici was invaded and occupied by Ancient Rome in the fifth century. During that time the Romans built multiple large towns throughout Medici and the capital of Medici was Manaea. *At some point, the volcano on the Volcano island in Medici erupted. The eruption changed the islands landscape and partially flooded a couple of coastal settlements. The island does have two fortress bastions, but due to the lack of newer civilian settlements, the island is believed to have been abandoned by Civilians at this point. As indicated by the fresher (black) lava, the volcano has erupted again in recent times. *Settlers from Salirosa founded a town and built a fort in Medici. That fort is now known as Cima Leon: Centcom. *Colle Salrosa - "Centuries ago, the gentle leader Cirillo Salrosa founded this city-state as a venue for trade." *Insula Dracons fishing communities all hate each other. It's unknown what started the dispute, but the "deep-seated hatred" is reported to "go back centuries". *A vineyard was founded at Insula Fonte some time during the approximate 15th century. The vineyard was demolished a few months before the events of JC3 to make room for Vis Electra. *Panau was occupied by multiple west European nations from the 16th to the 19th century. *San Esperito was once a Spanish colony. The latest fortifications are from the approximate 17th to 19th century. *Medici has lots of 15th to 19th century star forts. *According to the map description of Albeto Pero, the town was bombarded at some unknown time in history and ironically, the only remaining feature of that fort was the most bombarded. *According to the map description of Cima Leon: Silo, "Built into the craggy rocks atop Lacos, the Silo of Cima Leon is a remnant of Medici's early nuclear ICBM tests during the Cold War. Locals mutter that the military presence there is too large to simply be protecting radioactive waste." The Cold War was a relatively long time period. 1889 "Jazombie & Fitz" chain of clothing stores was founded. These stores are seen at Citate Di Ravello, Babica and possibly a few more places in Medici. "At the turn of the 20th century" JC3 in-game map description for Cava Geminos Nord: "This Bavarium mine opened at the turn of the 20th century, when Salvatore Albano sold his hillside ranch to the Parvetalpo l'Obra Minerari. Di Ravello greatly expanded the mine, and its neighbor Cava Geminos Sud, near the turn of the 21st century." 1915 In-game map description for the Vulture military airport: "The military airport of Vulture stores a massive compliment of jets and bombers in its underground hangars. The famous Hirundine Squadron, which has protected Medici's skies for 100 years, calls Vulture home." 1939 to 1945 World War II is known to have taken place. *Japan occupied Hantu Island, an occupation that still lasts. *Porto Le Gratia was razed by unknown forces, but later rebuilt under President Dante. 1949, July 4th Tom Sheldon was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1955, November 1st The beginning of the Vietnam war. The Agency is known to have carried out under-cover operations during that war. 1960 to 1969 (exact year unknown) The Mugello company started producing the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. 1960, December 16th Karl Blaine was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1962, October 16th-28th The Cuban Missile Crisis is mentioned in the in-game description of the Griphon airbase. NATO fighters used to be based there. The same text mentions that Di Ravello was the one who reluctantly agreed to allowing this. This is a major developer oversight, because he did not join the military until 1995. If he was already something like a base commander in 1962, then he must be in his 70s by now. 1963 The Autostraad company started producing the '63 Autostraad Weltbus. 1968, January 25th Rico Rodriguez was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1969 The Stria company started making the '69 Stria Sussurro. 1973 According to map info for Vico Maquerello, a fish was caught there in 1973, which despite being dead has miraculously still not decayed. 1974, April 22nd Sri Irawan was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1975, April 30th The end of the Vietnam war. The Agency is known to have carried out under-cover operations during that war. 1975, July 23rd Maria Kane was born, according to her Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1979, August 18th Bolo Santosi was born, according to her Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1984, May 27th The EDEN Corporation was founded. 1985 May 23rd The EDEN Corporation starts to draw interest from several organizations. November 19th The Stingray facility was constructed "to study the negative effects of human activity on the weather". 1986 According to his JC2 PDA profile, Rico was scouted out by Tom Sheldon in 1986 and invited to the Agency. According to promotional information for Just Cause 3, Rico joined The Agency at age 18, confirming 1986. The JC2 PDA page mistakenly reports that Rico was born in 1968 and joined the Agency in 1986 at the age of 21. July 26th The Agency contacted the EDEN Corporation via Tom Sheldon, showing "particular interest in our (the eDEN Corporation) progress in robotics". The Agency and the EDEN Corporation make a deal that the CEO of Eden calls "a mutually beneficial deal". For some reason Tom Sheldon was called "Thomas Sheldon" at that time. 1987, April 8th The EDEN Corporation has made so much progress in the technology field and in the midst of it, the eDEN Corporation's Artificial Intelligence department (or simply AI) has created an AI fully capable of understanding human speech. Eden Callaghan immediately implements it in all facilities belonging to the eDEN Corporation. Note that the AI aboard the EDEN Airship was a homicidal one and probably not an original one. 1988 Date unknown According to the in-game map description for Vico Thunno, Locals insist that the last piece of mail the community received was in 1988, and that was meant for Angelo's cousin Andres in Cinta. It's unknown if this is true or not, because it could either be that the town really hasn't received any mail since 1988, or if the locals simply haven't noticed since then. May 23rd EDEN Corporation engineers have created heavy-duty Loaders which allow them to support their growth and build new facilities much more efficiently. The Agency is adamant about them investigating the possibility of weaponizing them. 1990 According to the mission Severance, The Agency went into business with the EDEN Corporation through Tom Sheldon. According to Eden Callaghan tapes, the deal ended overnight after the Large-Scale Fragmentation Device test was a failure. June 30th Mechs create the EDEN Airship, soon to become home to over 200 employees, including Eden Callaghan. Some time later, all of them died when the homicidal AI froze them all to death. October 8th The Black Hand contact the EDEN Corporation, but Eden Callaghan rejects their offer, stating "they seem to lack government oversight". October 13th The EDEN Corporation comes into contact with Medici under then-President Dante. Dante explains to them about Bavarium and how it could replace fuel in the future, but Eden Callaghan notices extreme potential in this mineral that Dante doesn't seem to have noticed. 1991, February 14th Eden Callaghan decides to push forward with the Large-Scale Fragmentation Device testing despite numerous protests from now ex-board members, who argueed that the risks on the environment were too big. 1992 March 16th The EDEN Corporation acquired the right to settle on the Lacrima Islands for their own use. March 17th - December 31st (date unknown) According to the in-game map description for Novola Central Detention Camp: "Novola Central is the oldest and largest Black Hand facility on the island, set up shortly after striking the deal with the eDEN Corporation. In 1992, after a disastrous test run with their new Fragmentation Device (lots of casualties, abysmal PR), the eDEN Corporation lost most private funding and were desperate for cash to continue their research. That's when the Black Hand started subletting part of Insula Lacrima for their own benefit, and in turn provided a small battalion to provide security on the eDEN Airship." 1993, November 13th The Stingray facility disappears without a trace. The official explanation is unknown, but in private, Eden Callaghan suspects something went terribly wrong during testing. The facility likely disappeared when something went wrong during Eden Spark testing. 1995, December 2nd Sebastiano Di Ravello joins the Medici Military to begin his career at the rank of private. We know the date when calculating back from his collectable audio diary day 7305, which is exactly 20 years after day 1 (1 year is 365.25 days). 1996, February 14th Unless miscounted, day 75 of Di Ravello's military career was on this date. On this day he graduated from boot camp. "Near the turn of the 21st century" JC3 in-game map description for Cava Geminos Nord: "This Bavarium mine opened at the turn of the 20th century, when Salvatore Albano sold his hillside ranch to the Parvetalpo l'Obra Minerari. Di Ravello greatly expanded the mine, and its neighbor Cava Geminos Sud, near the turn of the 21st century." 2004 The first San Esperito International Arms Fair took place. This was an annual charity event, but it's unknown if it was held again after 2005 when Rico murdered two people at the event. 2005 The events of Just Cause are set to be taking place during 2 weeks. According to the game manual that comes in the retail box, Salvador Mendoza seized power 1 week before the events of the game. Tom and Maria are seen reading a book called "Regime change in 7 days", but the newspaper dates prove that the Storyline missions in Just Cause must have taken place over at least two weeks. 2005, August 5th The mission Good Cop, Bad Cop takes place. 2005, August 6th The events of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop are reported about in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Newspapers are normally published the next day, so the mission must have taken place the previous day. According to the newspaper, it was a Tuesday, but in reality that date was a Saturday. 2005, August 12th The mission Guadalicano Choo Choo takes place. The mission briefing is known to have taken place around 10:32 in the morning. Dr. Otto Kleiner was killed on that day. 2005, August 13th The events of the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo are reported about in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Newspapers are normally published the next day, so the mission must have taken place the previous day. According to the newspaper, it was again Tuesday, which is odd, because the real August 13 was a Saturday. 2005 (date unknown) *The Kerner company started making the '05 Charmant. *The town of Vista Fonte was still "a tiny village". The burning of the north took place soon after that and caused the village to rapidly grow into a town by 2015. 2009 The events of Just Cause 2. Tom is still reading the book "Regime change in 7 days", but this doesn't mean that the missions took place in that few time. 2013 The Kerner company started making the '13 Vigueur. 2015, December 1st The events of Just Cause 3. For the purposes of this article we consider December 1st to be the date of Rico's arrival in Medici because the game was released on this day in reality. 2015, December 2 Day 7305 in the collectable Di Ravello audio diary. Di Ravello mentions in that tape that Rico arrived "last night". 2015 F1 racing season Sergio Flores drove a Mugello Farina Duo to eight race victories, including the Medici Grand Prix. Future See Just Cause 4. Mistakes that don't fit the timeline See the talk page for an alternative timeline that also ends up with similar mistakes. Avalanche Studios probably did not assemble a timeline of their own and this article didn't exist until after Just Cause 3 was released. *Some Just Cause 2 sources report Rico as either 18, or 21 when he joined the Agency, but the sources agree that he joined in 1986. *Calculating back, using Di Ravello tapes and the presumed game time of december 2015, Day 1 of the Di Ravello tapes was in 1995. According to day 1515, Rico was still a racecar driver at that time. According to day 1710, it wasn't until then that Rico joined the Agency, however according to all other info, Rico joined the Agency in 1986. *The map description for Griphon airbase is: "The lofty fortress of Griphon is one of Medici's largest military airfields. During the Cold War, Di Ravello reluctantly loaned out Griphon to his Western allies, and a contingent of NATO aircraft called the base home during the days of the Cuban Crisis." The problem is that Di Ravello could not have been a base commander, or head of the Medici Military in 1962, because he joined the military at the rank of private in 1995. Also, had he been at least a base commander in 1962 at the age of 18, he would be 71 years old during the missions of JC3. See also *Just Cause Universe. *Other countries in the Just Cause universe. Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content